


A Simple Hello Could Make Your Dreams Come True

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bookstores, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: A foolish man in a black coat can't work up the nerve to say hello. Instead he stares at his former student and proceeds to have an existential crisis while she comes nearer and nearer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Simple Hello Could Make Your Dreams Come True

_Where is the love that is gone?_

_Where can I find it?_

_Where does it go?_

_Does it melt into the grass?_

_Does it evaporate into the air?_

_Is it like a boomerang, waiting to get shot back into my chest?_

_I doubt that._

_Is she still alive as long as my love never fades?_

_Is she still here, even if only in my mind?_

_Or is that love truly gone, dead, wilted, drifted off into the foamy waves?_

__

There she was, just walking.

_Can you miss the feeling of something you never had?_

_A conversation that will never happen, opinions never expressed._

_Like a sea you can envision, but don’t know if it exists?_

_How will I ever know if she likes the sea?_

She was slowly making her way down the aisle, her fingers running over the book spines.

_Does it even matter?_

_Can you long for the trees you’ve never climbed?_

_Or the ones you’ll never climb again?_

_Or the air never felt on your face, in you hair?_

_Can you feel the call of a street you’ve never been down?_

_I can imagine her street, clear as day, yet I’ve never been there._

She looked different, older yet it hadn’t been more than a year since he’d last seen her.

_Can you almost feel its rough surface under your shoes?_

_Smell its perfumed breeze?_

_What happens to these things?_

_Will I ever see her again?_

_I hope so._

If she didn’t look up, she would miss him entirely.

_What happens to you when all you dream about is the things you’ve never seen?_

_When all you dream of is the people you’ll never meet and places you’ve never been?_

_What about people you’ll never see again?_

_Do you suffer a loss?_

_Even if you never had it to begin with?_

_How do you cope with the loss of something you never had?_

_An embrace never given, tea never poured, an umbrella never shared._

Luckily, she was not so oblivious.

_Or is it not a loss at all?_

_Do you have it with you everywhere you go?_

_Do you carry all of the things you’ve never seen with you all the time?_

_How come everything you have can seem so mundane?_

_When will it be enough?_

_Will the memory of her ever be enough?_

_When will it be enough to know that someone somewhere could be wondering what it would be like to be right where I am, even if they’ve never met me?_

_All it would take is a simple-_

“Hello, Professor,” she smiled.

He smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! :)
> 
> (This is dedicated to Mer because she was bamboozled by slow emails💚) (and because I love her)


End file.
